When I Will See You Again?
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Penantian Kyuhyun menanti sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur lemas di rumah sakit tapi ketika Sungmin bangun ,Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun..


**When I Will See You Again**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**N/A: Ini bukan FF ku ^^ ini FF kembaran ku heheh, dia numpang Post disini ^^**

**Risma Sri Rahayu Present**

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya yang berantakan, menatap sebuah pesan singkat, yang masuk ke **Hanphone**-nya.

Sebuah ungkaian kata- kata yang membuat hati nya Hancur. Meskipun kata-kata itu bukan dari orang yang dia harap.

Cintannya kini benar benar telah pergi entah kemana.

''kapan aku bisa bertemu kau lagi?'' Lirih namja jangkung itu sebari menatap sebuah foto dari **Hanphone** –nya.

Tetes demi, tetes pipi nya basah bagaikan hujan yang turun ke bumi Namja yang bermarga Cho itu tidak bisa menangis.

''Sungmin – ah dimana, kau?'' _Namja_ itu berguma lirih menyebutkan nama seseorang , tangannya memeluk ke dua lututnya.

''Minnie, aku merindukan mu'' _namja_ jangkung itu terus berguma lirih, sampai seseorang menyentuh bahu nya.

''Kyuhyun, sudahlah ini adalah yang terbaik untuk nya'' _namja_ bermata sipit itu berusaha menenangkan Namja yang bergumah lirih itu –Kyuhyun-

''_Hyung_**, When will I see you again-Sungmin?**''Kyuhyun mendoakan kepalanya menatap _Namja_ sipit yang sedang berdiri memegang punddaknya.

''Maksud mu, Sungmin?'' Tanya namja sipit itu.

''Minnie-Hiks- **When will I see you again-Sungmin?**'' Kyuhyun dia malah menangis. Sebuah Memori terputar jelas di kepalanya..

**-FlasBack-**

Terlihat namja mungil sedang terbaring lemas di atas Kasur Rumah sakit.

''Aku menyerah dia tak kunjung bangun, ini sudah 3 bulan lebih'' Seorang _namja_ paruh baya menghela nafas dan duduk di pinggir namja mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap itu-Sungmin-.

"Paman aku yakin Sungmin _Hyung_ akan sadar, aku yakin itu''_namja_ jangkung itu berbicara lirih dan menatap namja mungil yang sedang tertidur itu-Sungmin-

Perlahan namja jangkung itu duduk di pinggir _Namja_ mungil yang sedang tertidur terlalu pulas-terlalu pulas- berserbangan dengan namja paruh baya-Tuan Lee- .

"_Hyung, _aku datang cepatlah sadar ini terlalu lama _Hyung_, Aku ingin melihat senyuman mu lagi hyung. Kejadian itu Sudah 3 bulan berlalu _hyung_, _hyung_ aku merindukan mu'' Kyuhyun mengecup berkali kali tangan Kanan _Namja_ yang sedang tertidur itu.

''_Hyung,_ aku ingin kita seperti dulu, saat aku dan kau bermain di taman kota, bermain air , dan kita bermain saat derasnya hujan. Bukankah kau menyukai Hujan _hyung_? Kau tahu Hujan mengingatkan ku pada mu. _Hyung_ aku mencintaimu''-Hiks- Pertahanan Kyuhyun roboh dia menangis sebari menggegam tangan _Namja _mungil itu.

''Kyuhyun _uljima_, ini semua salah ku. Andai dulu aku tidak membiarkan Sungmin menyetir mungkin tidak akan menjadi seperti ini'' melihat nanar Kyuhyun. Begituh cinta kah Kyuhyun pada Anaknya?

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu itu.

-**FlasBack End-**

''Aku merindukannya, _hyung_'' Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk namja bermata sipit itu.

'' _Uljima _Kyuhyun , suatu saat nanti kau **mungkin **bisa bertemu dengan nya –Sungmin-'' _Namja_ bermata sipit itu mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

''Apakah hanya **mungkin,** Yesung _hyung_?'' Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke depan dan tatapannya teralih ke sebuah pas foto seorang _Namja _mungil dan _Namja_ jangkung-Sungmin Kyuhyun- yang sedang tersenyum gembira.

''Aku begitu senang saat dia telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, aku kira dia akan menyebutkan nama ku _Hyung_. Namun nyatanya dia tidak pernah mengingat ku? Apa salah ku? Kenapa orang yang ku nanti dan ku cintai malah melupakan ku saat dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk nya? Kenapa harapan ku musnah saat dia melupakan ku. Dia berkata pada ku ''**Kau siapa? Dan aku siapa untuk mu?**'' cih aku rasakan dunia kiamat _Hyung_ saat dia berkata itu pada ku –hiks- '' Kyuhyun bercerita panjang pada Yesung , yang mungkin beberapa kali Yesung mendengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

**-FlasBack-**

Kyuhyun cemas. Dia mondar mandir di depan sala satu kamar inap Rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

''Sungmin _Hyung_, semoga kau tetap menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, semoga kejadian ini tidak membuat mu berubah. Aku mencitai mu Lee Sungmin'' Kyuhyun bergumah , membayangkan Sungmin , _namja_ yang dia nanti bangaun dari mimpi nya yang panjang .

Clek—

''Sungmin sudah bangun, kau bisa bertemu dengan nya''

Kyuhyun berhenti mondar mandir dan tersenyum ,akhirnya Sungmin sadar.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Ruangan itu, dia melihat Sungmin sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin. Senyuman kebahagian tidak pernah lepas dari mulut Kyuhyun.

''Minn—'' Ucapak Kyu Terputus , ketika dia mendengar Kata-kata Sungmin yang membuat Bumi menurunkan air yang menimbulkan Hujan, dan petir bergema ria seakan menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

''Siapa kau?''Dua kata lolos dari mulut Sungmin.

Deg-

''Kau tidak mengenal Ku Hyung?''Kyuhyun cemas, dia takut .

"Aku tidak mengingat mu''jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun mematung. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun berjalan lemas, menembus Derasnya Hujan.

**Begini kah akhir dari semuanya?**

**Kenapa dia tidak mengingat rasa cinta ku?**

**Kenapa dia tidak mengingat Rasa Sayang ku?**

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh''Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Beradu dengan bunyi Hujan.

**-FlasBack End-**

''_Hyung,_ kau tahu hati ku semakin sakit saat Dia-Sungmin- tidak sama sekali mengingat ku! Dia Akan pergi dari Negara ini. Meninggalkan ku tanpa ada kata 'Selamat Tinggal' atau ciuman terakhir'' Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Yesung erat-seakan itu hanya sebuah mimpi-.

Yesung ikut meneteskan air matanya. Bagimana bisa? Menderanya saja sudah iba, bagimana merasakannya?

''Aku semakin merasa dunia ini kiamat saat dia-Sungmin- Tidak bisa ku raih, tidak bisa ku buat dia-Sungmin- mengingat ku. Mengingat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang selalu menantinya''Air mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Kemeja yang Yesung gunakan sudah basah oleh air mata _Namja _Jangkung –Kyuhyun-.

''Berhentilah menangis, Kyuhyun percayalah suatu saat nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan Nya-Sungmin- aku akan selalu mendoakan mu. Jika ini bukan takdir mu memiliki Sungmin maka kau harus terima itu. Tuhan Punya rencana lain untuk mu '' Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum .

''Lihat kau begitu kacau, huh Sungmin pasti membenci ini, mari sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dan turun untuk makan bersama kaka ipar mu-Ryeowook-'' Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun ke depan pintu kamar mandi –Kebiasan Sungmin saat menyuruh Kyuhyun mandi-.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin.

''Sungmin bisakah kau mengingat ku? Bisakah kau mengingat aku ini siapa untuk mu? Ingat lah cinta ku pada mu Hyung?'' Bagaikan orang gila Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri menatap pantulan dirinya.

''Bisakah aku bertemu dengan mu lagi? Aku berharap itu Minnie" Kyuhyun mengecup foto seorang namja Mungil –Sungmin- dan satu tetes air mata lolos terjun ke pipi nya.

''Aku merindukan suara mu memanggil nama ku 'Kyunnie' huh~ aku ingin mendengar nya lagi, kau tahu aku tersiksa karena ini. Kenapa kau melupakan ku dan pergi menginggalkan ku? Aku sangat mencintai mu Minnie-ku" Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman dan menahan isakan tangisannya.

''Hari ini dia akan pergi, menginggalkan ku tanpa kata 'Selamat Tinggal' dan Ciuman terakhir'' Kyuhyun menatap layar **Hanphone** nya membaca pesan singkat yang dari Pagi ia dapatkan dari Tuan Lee.

''**Kyuhyun Sore ini jam 4 PM Sungmin akan pergi ke Jepang, kami putuskan akan tinggal di sana. Datanglah dia pasti senang jika kau datang''**

"Aku tidak akan kesana, percuma-Tapi aku juga ingin memeluk nya untuk terakhir kalinya'' Kyuhyun meningbangkan kata katanya.

Dua menit dia berpikir,

Dan

''Aku harus Menemuinya , aku ingin dia mengingat ku'' Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju halte.

''30 Menit lagi" Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan nya yang berwarna Hitam-hadiah dari Sungmin-

Kyuhyun, duduk di kursi paling belakang Bus, matanya memandang semua orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, pikiran Kyuhyun tetap menuju ke arah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia rindukan sebuah nama yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakanya –Lee Sungmin

Nama yang begitu indah yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar.

Tapi tiba-tiba bus yang Kyuhyun tumpangi terjebak macet, Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, dan berulangkali Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela dan tersenyum saat ia mengetahui ini dimana.

"Dekat, ini sudah dekat" guman Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari bus .

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling ia berdiri menatap kendaran, kemana ia harus melangkahkan kakinya.

Dengan semangat dan ia mencoba mengingat arah jalan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali ke bandara Incheon ia pun lupa kapan terakhir ia kesana.

Kyuhyun dengan yakin berlari mengikuti arah jalan raya demi menemui sang Kekasih yang sudah melupakan dirinya.

Hati Kyuhyun menjerit, dia harus menemuainya, dia ingin Sungmin mengatakan kata terakhir untuknya, walaupun kata itu menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun akan tetap ingin mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Nafas Kyuhyun begitu terengah-engah, kakinya begitu lelah harus berlari sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat di keningnya, terlihat jelas di wajahnya ia sangat lelah.

itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan demi mendengar sebuah kata terakhir itu.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cintai, ia hanya melihat orang-orang yang berjalan sambil menarik kopernya, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah seorang pemudaa yang tengah duduk.

"_Annyeong, _Pesawat yang menuju Jepang kapan akan lepas landas?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membuka kaca mata yang ia kenakan.

"1 Menit lagi akan lepas landas" jawab pemuda itu, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya memeberi hormat.

.

.

Kyuhyun, segera berlari dan mencoba mengejar pesawat yang membawa Sungminnya pergi ke negara sakura.

Kyuhyun mengejar dan terus mengejar pesawat yang Sungmin tumpangi sudah lepas landas.

"_Hyung, _jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin mendengranya.

Kyuhyun berharap pesawat itu akan berhenti dan turun, ia berharap seperti itu walaupun itu tidak mungkin setelah pesawat itu benar-benar meninggalkan bandara, Kyuhyun berlutut merutuki ke bodohanya.

Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung"_

Kyuhyun menangis sekencang-kencang ia menjambak rambutnya Frustasi.

Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya hanya sia-sia Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Cintanya.

Meninggalkan luka di hati Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan semua kenanganya.

_Dan sekarang ia pergi , pergi meninggalakan Kyuhyun dengan segala Luka yang sangat membekas di hatinya, Kyuhyun berjanji ia akan menunggu untuk sebuah pembalasan Cinta. Cinta yang besar untuk Sungmin seorang, Namja yang sudah pergi dari tempat ia berdiri._

**-Arisa Cihino-**

**FIN**

**Author:Risma Sri Rahayu **

**Editor: Riska Sri Rahayu**

**Thank to:**

**Adele "Don't You Remember"**

**My Twin Cho Riska, and All of Reades ^^**


End file.
